ftlasthopefandomcom-20200214-history
Koda
Koda '''(倖田 Kōda) is a traveling wizard. He longs to find his family that he had been separated from during the raid of his village in Alakitasia. ''"Because Tessy, he looked down upon my decision. Someone who does such a thing has no right to make one for me!" - '''Koda '''to ''T.E.S.S''' Appearance Koda has the appearance of a young man in his early 20's with black spiky hair. He is fairly muscular. He usually wears a black shirt dawning a scarlet "S" on his chest, draped over by a grey jacket with goggles on his forehead. He has a sun-like tattoo on his left breast, and a scar on his right shoulder. His guild mark is usually on his left shoulder. Personality He is a highly intelligent person and a master tactician. He prefers to stay in the back when in a group fight, guiding his teammates to victory. Before he started traveling, he created T.E.S.S, an artificial intelligence device powered by an Archive Magic lacrima. With it, Koda keeps tabs and collects information on the events or beings during his travels if he may encounter them. He has also been claimed to act like a bear, protective of his friends as well as possessing powerful combat prowess, earning him the alias: "The Grizzly". Though, he does have a high sense of morale and justice, knowing when something is right or wrong, as well as getting back at someone if they had wronged Koda's friend. History Koda was born seemingly in a poor unknown village located in Alakitasia. His father was a blacksmith while his mother was a wizard, helping in healing the injured. He never knew who his parents were, as his village was attacked in an attempt for the Albareth Empire to expand. Left to die in a burnt tent, Koda had a low chance of survival. However, he was found a day later by a traveling band of gypsies. They were shortly surrounded by soldiers from the Albareth Empire, accused of tresspassing. Koda, weak and hungry, woke up from napping, seeing the military crest on the captain's chest. At that moment, Koda's mind filled with flashbacks of the attack, causing him to scream and cry. His eyes turned completely white, floating out of the woman gypsy's arms, face filled with tears and rage. A outburst of force emitted from Koda, blasting the surrounding squad into the ground, knocking them unconscious. The gypsies watched in horror as well as amazement of what had happened in front of them. They then decided to take him in, hoping he would provide great protection to the group. Meaning "friend", he was given the name of Koda after the late leader of the band. Years later, Koda was revealed of the truth of his family by the woman who raised him, believing he was ready to go out on his own. Filled with determination, he sets out on a journey around Earthland, in hopes of finding his biological father and mother. Abilities Telekinesis(テレキネシス Terekineshisu): 'A type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle.The objects that the user can control are limited to those only in the solid and liquid states of matter. *'Tactile Telekinesis: A variation of telekinesis that Koda created. It completely surrounds the caster's body in an invisible field of telekinetic energy, protecting them from harm and enhancing their physical abilities. This can also be used to manipulate objects that are on the same surface as the user as well as fly by pushing their body through the air. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Koda is a highly proficient unarmed fighter, prefering free-style brawling. However, he is also expertised in take downs and holds to incapcitate his opponents. He is able to take down large groups of fighters, as well as going toe-to-toe with Alikatasia's best soldiers. '''Basic Swordsmanship: '''Koda, despite the fact he prefers his bare hands, as demonstrated skill in using a sword, or any simliar sized weapon, being able to hold his ground against a number of swordsmen. '''Master Tactician: '''Koda is a highly skilled strategist, always seemingly finding a way to defeat his opponent as quickly as possible without wasting too much energy or putting his comrades at risk. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Even without the use of his magic, Koda has been able to take massive amounts of punishment, such as being flung into concrete walls, smashed through multiple buildings, and being rapidly assaulted by the Shadow Dragon Slayer. '''Enhanced Agility: '''Even without the use of his magic, he has shown impressive demonstrations of speed, being able to evade attacks almost faster than the eye can see as well has redirecting attacks with ease. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Even without the use of his magic, he has shown impressive demonstrations of strength, being able to punch a hole in a brick wall, as well as being able to lift a large boulder normal human beings wouldn't able to lift. '''Keen Intellect: '''Koda seemingly has a high level of scientific knowledge, applying it in combat against wizards and other beings. He also is aware of the existence of parallel worlds such as Edolas, as during his travels he wanted to test the theory of multiverse. Most of his knowledge was gained during his experiences traveling Earthland, using T.E.S.S to remind him with explanations. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Bestowed at birth, Koda has shown immense amounts of magical energy within him. It is revealed that only his father fled the scene of the attack, his mother staying behind and sacrificing her life to save him. In doing so, she transfered her energy and soul into Koda, giving him strength to survive, which allowed him to take out a squad of Albareth soldiers with a shockwave. Impressed by his later demonstrations, the Magic Council offered him a spot on the Wizard Saints, but he declined, claiming he didn't like "labels". Equipment '''Eskrima Sticks: '''Koda wields two metal sticks when he requires a little more fire-power if the situation seems necessary. But in general, he uses them to train his comrades if he thinks they need improving or assistance. '''Goggles: '''He dawns them on his forehead when not in combat. They are used to protect his eyes from dust if he isn't using his magic, as well as being able to detect thermal and magic signatures from far distances. '''T.E.S.S '(The Enhanced Speaking System): '''An artificial intelligence system resembling a spherical device powered by an Archive Magic lacrima. It is used to to communicate with others from a far distance and whomever he chooses. Through the process of Archive Magic, this device records data on events or beings that Koda encounters during his travels. The device gives suggestions to Koda on what actions to make if Koda is stuck in a tough situation. '''Anti-Possession Tattoo: '''A method to ward off demonic possession. It features a pentagram, or endless knot, which is the reason why it protects those who wear this symbol. T.E.S.S suggested that Koda get one after a demon had attempted to use Take Over on him. Ever since, certain curses such as the Macro have seemingly been ineffective against Koda, as well as developing slight resistence to magic of demonic influence. Relationships '''T.E.S.S: '''Despite being his A.I, he considers it a "her" and it even has feelings. Koda converses with her daily, being as she is the only friend he has ever had ever since leaving for his journey. '''Unknown Mother: '''Her name is yet to be revealed. She and her husband were attacked during the raid. Despite being told that she had fled with her husband, Koda is completely unaware that she sacrificed her life for him, and transfered all of her energy and soul into his being, granting him the power to survive. '''Unknown Father: '''His name is yet to be revealed. He and his wife were attacked during the raid. Despite being told that he and his wife fled the scene, he was the only one to successfully escape while his wife stayed behind and sacrificed her life for Koda. His whereabouts are currently unknown whether he is dead or alive. Category:Characters